The Perfect Present
by LumosLyra
Summary: Written for the Restricted Section: Multi Triads Only: "A Very Naughty Holiday". A lemony, Christmasy one-shot in which Draco Malfoy plots to grant a Christmas wish for the two people he loves the most - his father and his fiancee, Hermione Granger.


A/N: Hello lovelies! This was written as part of the "A Very Naughty Holiday" challenge from The Restricted Section: Triads + Multis only. While this fic features an F/M/M scene between a witch, a father, and a son, please know there is no incest. If that skirts the line for you, please turn away. If you're feeling adventurous, proceed!

...

Draco knew Granger fancied his father. The witch had tried to be secretive about it, but she tended to wear every single tiny bit of her emotions on her face which Draco was usually grateful for. It was exceptionally easy to know when she was pleased or in a fury. It was also exactly what clued him in to his fiancee being attracted to his father. Granger thought he hadn't heard when she donned a wistful smile and muttered "fit _and_ charming" under her breath when Lucius had kissed her hand after their first dinner together. Draco pretended he didn't hear and simply took his witch to his wing of the manner and fucked her thoroughly into the mattress.

For some reason, the thought of Granger and his father together didn't spark jealousy, rage, or any of those other pesky feelings that typically come from sharing a witch with someone. He honestly wouldn't even mind joining them, so long as his father's cock went nowhere near his arse. He knew many of the pureblood lines were woven with incestual pairings, but he had absolutely no desire to engage in such _relations _with one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, thank you very much.

Honestly, he knew his father could give Granger something he couldn't - something she craved. Draco had learned about his father's particular… _proclivities_ one morning when he was about thirteen years old and he ran into his parent's bedroom to share some fantastic news or another only to find his mother trussed up like a Christmas roast with a reddened backside, thanks to his father's hand. Draco got his first taste of firewhiskey that day as he and his father had _the talk _and he never went into a room with a closed door again without knocking.

He'd found that side of his father intriguing and while he'd certainly spanked a witch before in the throes of passion, it just wasn't something that really did much for him. He didn't want to dominate - he wanted to worship. How many times had he happily buried himself between Granger's thighs and sent her soaring to new heights?

It was also no secret to the scion of the ancient house of Malfoy that his father fancied Granger too. He'd caught the hungry gleam in Lucius' eye more than once when Hermione was climbing one of the ladders in the library in a pair of tight muggle jeans, not to mention when the pair were debating politics over dinner. It seemed like their own personal form of foreplay to discuss this obscure clause or that disenfranchised population. He could only imagine how voraciously they flirted with each other within the chambers of the Wizengamot.

It was this mutual attraction between his witch and his father which led to Draco planning a rather unconventional Christmas gift for the pair of them. He only hoped he was able to pull it off before the holiday passed.

….

Hermione loved the library at Malfoy manor. She could spend entire years of her life in this room and never scratch the surface of the incredible amount of knowledge contained therein. More than once she had sequestered herself in the vast space while working on a case for the Wizengamot, only to be dragged out every few hours for meals by Draco or Lucius. At times, they sent a house elf to apparate her to the dining room when she was being just a bit too combative about leaving her work. The Malfoy house elves didn't seem phased at her offer of socks and hats and simply did as their masters told them.

Currently, the witch in question was lounging on one of the plush, leather sofas completely engrossed in a book on gaelic runes and their application in spell creation in the fifteenth century. It was something she had picked up to read for leisure, though Draco thought she could've at least gone for some mindless piece of fiction rather than something that required intense focus to truly understand the subject matter - but that was his Hermione, his Granger. Forever in search of knowledge no matter how obscure.

She couldn't be bothered to constantly cast and cease a stasis charm over her glass of red wine so as not to accidentally ruin the ancient text, so she settled on holding the tome as far away from her face as humanly possible, keeping the glass of wine in acceptable sipping distance. Priorities, right?

"Hermione, you're a witch."

Hermione's eyes momentarily left the text to glance at her fiancee who's tone held just a hint of exasperation with whatever she had done now. Even after several years of dating and finally deciding to become engaged, the pair sniped at each other more often than not about one silly little thing or another. Luckily, it was usually in jest and not intended to harm.

She turned her eyes back to the text, intending to ignore the intruder of her sanctuary. "Well spotted."

"Your arm is going to ache if you keep holding the book like that, love. Use a levitation charm," Draco topped off her glass of wine from behind the sofa before leaning down to kiss the top of her curls. She granted him a small, appreciative smile before taking a sip of her wine and drawing up one of her knees causing the fabric of her skirt to pool around her hips. She rested her arm on the peak and shot Draco a look, almost daring him to say anything further about her reading habits.

Draco capitulated with a laugh. "Have it your way then, you ridiculous witch." He settled next to Hermione on the couch and took a moment to admire his witch. She'd only become more beautiful with age - not that 28 was considered old in any circle. Since their time at Hogwarts, her figure had filled out leading to a pair of small but pert breasts, a trim waist, and a pair of hips that would make any man swoon. She'd never grown particularly tall - his mother would have called the witch petite - but her legs were long for her size and well proportioned. She had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her sun-kissed nose and cheeks, doe-like amber eyes, and a cascade of mahogany curls which fell over her shoulders.

Hermione returned to her book and it wasn't even a few minutes later that she felt the pads of Draco's fingers skating up her calf in scintillating circles and swirls. She tried to focus on the text before her but when his fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, she couldn't help but huff.

"Draco, I'm reading," she protested, knowing it would fall on deaf ears before the words even escaped her lips. Not that she really and truly minded his ministrations. It seemed to be one of the wizard's favorite activities to interrupt her reading by touching or caressing her in one salacious way or another. Sometimes it was a kiss to her neck or a hand settling along the curve of her waist while other times it was a nip to her earlobe or fingertips caressing her ankle. How often had those gentle touches lead to a delicious ache throughout her entire body the next morning?

Her wizard had the audacity to grin as his fingers continued to travel up her thigh, lightly tickling the soft flesh, "I'm not stopping you."

"You're distracting me and you know it." Draco merely shrugged and Hermione knew it was a lost cause when his fingers brushed against the thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. Try as she might to concentrate on the book in her hand, when Draco's fingers slipped between her folds, she snapped the book closed and threw her head back in surrender, her glass of wine balanced carefully between her fingertips. His name left her lips like a prayer.

"Draco…"

"Oh my, Miss Granger," Draco teased as he pressed a finger into her slick, wet heat, "No knickers? Someone's been a naughty witch this Yule."

Hermione groaned as he began to slowly pump his finger in and out before adding a second. "What happens to naughty witches?" she managed to ask as he curled his fingers to reach that sweet spot within her that made her see stars.

Slinking up the couch on his knees, Draco covered Hermione's body with his own and fluttered his lips across the apples of her cheeks in a line of small, sweet, kisses as his fingers continued to stroke and tease her core. She was panting and wanton beneath him and he knew she was close. Luckily for him, she liked to be denied because he had no intention of finishing what he had started - not before his plan was set into motion. He needed her wet, willing, and waiting for what he had in mind. When his lips reached her ear, he took the lobe between his teeth and dragged them across the sensitive flesh. "Don't you know, love?" he whispered, sending a shiver up Hermione's spine. "They get more Christmas presents."

Hermione whimpered as he withdrew his fingers from her throbbing core and to his mouth. As Draco drew his tongue up his fingers, tasting the essence that was pure Hermione, he held her gaze and grinned playfully when her cheeks tinted pink at his brazen display. When Draco captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss, she moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue.

When they separated, Draco slipped his fingers between her lips and Hermione's tongue eagerly darted out to clean the digits. She sucked and licked at the fingers until nothing of her taste remained.

When she finished, Draco tapped her playfully on the nose before standing up from the sofa. "I meant what I said about naughty witches getting more presents for Christmas."

Hermione laughed, cocking her head to the side before taking a sip of her wine as she pressed her legs together, attempting to quell the ache within. "Is that so?"

"It is." Draco nodded and drew a length of red ribbon from within the pocket of his trousers. "But before you get your present, I want to see you in nothing but this." He dangled the ribbon in front her amber eyes which grew wider at the sight of it.

"I think that can be arranged." Her wine glass abandoned to the nearby side table, Hermione practically scurried off of the sofa and began shedding her clothing, tossing it haphazardly onto the couch before directed a spell at it with her wand to ensure it was neatly folded. Draco chuckled at the witch's eagerness and thanked his lucky stars that she was his.

When she was standing before him completely nude, her curves on display, Draco rose from the sofa and threaded his fingers into her curls. He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss before whispering, "Happy Christmas, Hermione.

She beamed up at him with a pretty smile and nuzzled her nose against his. "Happy Christmas, Draco," she said, her arms coming to rest around his neck as she pressed a line of kisses along his jaw.

Draco pulled back slightly and slipped the ribbon around her neck, creating a series of intricate loops until she was left with a bow sitting at the base of her neck, the remaining tendrils of ribbon just brushing the tops of her breasts.

With a last kiss to her forehead, Draco drew a breath, his mind swirling with the plan he was about to put into place to grant both Granger and his father their very own Christmas wish. "Go wait under the tree for me, love. I need to get something."

With an eager smile and a sultry sway of her hips, Hermione turned towards the Christmas tree the family had elected to erect in the library. It very nearly brushed the ceiling and was covered from tip to trunk in baubles of gold and silver with garlands of red tinsel. Candles charmed to flicker, but not burn, were spaced throughout the tree, creating a soft glow through the branches.

"I'm beginning to think that I'm the present." Hermione turned and knelt beneath the tree, hands settled palm-up on her parted thighs. Even from across the room, Draco could tell that her pupils were blown with desire and anticipation. The way she had opted to part her thighs left her perfectly exposed. If he took too long fetching his father he was certain there would be a puddle on the velvet tree-skirt beneath her.

As Draco turned to exit the room, Hermione could just make out a muttered "perhaps" which for reasons unknown, set her cheeks aflame.

….

Lucius stared into a crackling fire from the comfort of his favorite wingback chair as he swirled a bit of brandy around a snifter. It was his eighth Christmas without his wife and he was sulking. Well, not sulking - Malfoys didn't sulk, brooding perhaps. Yes, brooding sounded much more acceptable for a man of his age and stature. He was _brooding_ simply because everyone around him seemed to be vibrating with Yuletide spirit that year except for him.

The brightest spot of his holiday thus far was debating with his son's fiancee over the dinner table. He loved the way Hermione's eyes lit up as she sparred with him. Her cheeks flushed, her arms flailed, and her curls sparked with magic. How many times during their debates had he imagined putting an end to them by turning her over his knee and reddening her backside for her wrong opinion. He could see her now, continuing to argue her point futilely as he rained down blow after blow. How he would love to see the arse he'd only imagined flushed crimson, the outline of a hand just barely present.

Part of him felt it was inappropriate to fantasize about his son's witch but the part of him that longed for companionship and a witch of his own had long ago smashed the other bit down. It was easy to imagine Miss Granger's long, supple legs wrapped around his waist as he laid her out across the dining table, wrists captured in one of his hands above her head as he pounded into her between courses. Of course, he'd done the very same to his wife countless times. It wasn't that Miss Granger was a substitute for Narcissa, the witches couldn't be more different, but she managed to ignite something in him that long lay dormant.

Desire.

There was a spark there. If he'd allowed himself to admit it, he would have been jealous of his son for managing to capture the witch's affections first. However, he couldn't allow himself to think such thoughts. Lucius loved his son above anything else and while he was intrigued by Draco's lovely fiancee, he would let anything come between the pair of them. They had been through hell and back and managed to come out of their trials with a stronger bond.

The crack of an ember drew Lucius out of his fantasies and he ran a long-fingered hand over his face, releasing a sigh before taking another pull from his snifter of brandy. A soft knock on the door to his study alerted the elder Malfoy to his son's presence. Ever since he could remember, Draco would knock on the door the exact same way - it was something Lucius found endearing and comforting. Some things would never change.

"Enter," he called out and with a wave of his wand, another glass was filled with a measure of brandy. He sent it carefully floating towards his son the moment the door opened.

"Thank you," the younger Malfoy replied as the glass landed in his hand.

Lucius took a moment to look at his son. He was tall and thin - seeker built, they said, though his figure had softened somewhat in recent years from the lack of Quidditch training. Draco had never favored the longer styles Lucius prefered, choosing to keep his white-blonde hair cropped close at the sides and slicked back. When Draco smiled, Lucius could easily see Narcissa in him and he retained the gray eyes of the Black family lineage but his nose and chin were all Malfoy.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence? I was almost certain you would be spending your evening with the lovely Miss Granger."

There was a twinkle in Draco's eye that Lucius immediately deemed suspicious. "She's a bit tied up at the moment."

An image of Hermione bound in red linen rope flashed before Lucius' eyes. Her head was thrown back in passion as the ropes wrapped around her body in an intricate design - circling her breasts, caressing her waist, and slipping between her folds - a knot positioned just right to tease the taut bundle of nerves with each miniscule movement.

"Indeed," was all Lucius was able to manage with visions of Miss Granger dancing behind his eyes. If he wasn't careful, his mouth might start watering.

Draco merely shrugged his shoulders and leaned against his father's desk, one hand brushing several scrolls of parchment closer to the center so they weren't crushed under his weight. "I was merely coming to let you know that I've left you another gift under the tree in the library."

Confusion settled across Lucius' patrician features. They had exchanged gifts earlier in the day and he'd been quite pleased with his gift from Draco and Hermione. The watercolor was already framed and hanging on the wall of his study.

There was something about Draco's smile that unsettled him, much like the twinkle Lucius had seen in his son's eye moments before. His son was clearly plotting something and whatever it was he was particularly proud of it.

"And I take it you were unable to transport it here?"

Draco laughed jovially and took a sip of the brandy in his hand. "Well, it's technically rather easy to transport, but it just looks so lovely under the tree. I even wrapped it up in a bow for you."

Setting aside his own glass on a nearby side table, Lucius rose from the wingback. Draco was being entirely too obvious for someone trained in the arts of subtlety and intrigue. He shrugged off his outer-robes and laid them carefully over the chair, leaving him in only a pair of smart trousers, his shirtsleeves, and a vest, before nodding to his son. "Will you accompany me?"

Draco tilted the glass of brandy towards his father still sporting a mischievous smile, "I'll finish this and then I'll be along."

Turning on his heel, Lucius set off down the hall to uncover whatever little plot his son was so proud of.

With his father out of the room, Draco downed the rest of the brandy in a single gulp and quickly disillusioned himself. Matching his father's steps stride for stride so as to disguise his own gait, the younger Malfoy followed the elder as he strode towards the library.

….

The walk to the library was a rather short one. With a touch of his hand, the door swung open on soundless hinges to reveal the space, fully decorated for the season. The tree stood near the large windows overlooking the gardens. Garlands of evergreen ran along every banister along the upper level and down the stairs. There were candles floating here and there, casting soft lights and shadows on all of the surfaces.

When his eyes finally settled on the large tree, Lucius' breath hitched in his throat. There, kneeling under the large evergreen was the object of his most recent fantasies. Her sun kissed skin stood out against the dark green of the tree. The tumble of mahogany curls shone adoring her shoulders was alight with hues of whiskey due to the candle light surrounding her. A large red bow sat at the base of her slender neck. To top it all off, she was kneeling before him as though she'd been trained for it.

She looked poised, perfect and completely… delectable. His fantasies paled in comparison to the sight of the witch wrapped up in a red bow beneath his Christmas tree. Still, he was almost certain this was a sight not meant for him, no matter that Draco had directed him to the library for one final gift. She must have been there waiting for his son… right?

"Surely not…" Lucius muttered aloud as he stepped through the doors of the library and made his way towards the tree and the woman beneath it.

Miss Granger, whose attention had evidently been elsewhere, released an undignified squeak as she nearly fell over in surprise at seeing the elder Malfoy, rather than the younger she had been expecting. The sound of flesh meeting flesh rang throughout the space as hands flew to cover herself as best she could. Her eyes were wide, though she was looking everywhere but directly at him, and her entire body had flushed crimson in embarrassment at being found in such a compromising position.

To Lucius, she looked good enough to eat.

Hermione's mouth was moving as though she was attempting to form words - likely to try and explain herself and her position, but it was clear to Lucius that none would come. She had been struck silent for once in her life. He heard a few gasping noises and she was blinking quite rapidly. It was really rather adorable.

In that moment, Lucius made the decision to be bold and curled his lips into one of his signature smirks. Perhaps she _was_ the present Draco had left him beneath the tree. "Well, my son told me I had another Christmas present beneath this very tree and I must say his gift giving this year has exceeded expectations."

"Gift?" The word was whispered and rather high pitched, but he was pleased to see that the naked witch under the tree had managed a word after all.

He crept closer to the witch and knelt down before her, crooking a finger beneath her chin to force her eyes to his. "Indeed, Miss Granger… and as there are no other presents beneath this tree and you have such a lovely red bow around your neck, I must assume that my son meant that you were my gift, my dear."

He didn't think it was possible for her to turn any more red, but she proved him wrong. "Oh…"

What he wouldn't give to be a legilimens at this moment in time. Lucius was certain her mind had spun to a new height of overdrive or had completely stopped forming coherent thoughts all together. He wondered which it was.

With her chin firmly grasped between his fingertips, Lucius leaned forward and brought her lips to his. The gasp she made when their lips touched was delightful. His other hand found its way into her curls and as she pressed her lips firmly against his own, he tightened his grip on her hair. Her reaction wasn't surprising given the way she had responded thus far and when she moaned against his mouth, he seized the opportunity to drive his tongue into the opening.

Unfortunately, it was this action which seemed to bring reality crashing back down upon the witch because she pulled back and away from him with her chest was heaving with short, rapid breaths. She was panicking.

This certainly wasn't going the way he had hoped.

"L-Lucius, we-we can't." Her eyes finally found his own and it was easy to see how anxious she was feeling about this entire situation. Clearly, this had been orchestrated by his son and Miss Granger seemed to be none the wiser. "What about Draco? Surely he… he must…"

Lucius frowned and released his hold on the witch, savoring the way her curls passed through his fingers for what was likely to be the first and last time.

Before his father could completely bollocks things up by doing the noble thing and walking away, Draco released the disillusionment charm, revealing himself from where he had been leaning against the doorframe, watching their entire exchange. He crossed the short space and knelt next to his father, cupping Hermione's cheeks between his palms in an attempt to calm her. He gave her a warm smile before he attempted to explain, ensuring she knew he was not angry in the slightest.

"You two have been dancing around each other for the past three years, Hermione." Draco leaned his forehead against Hermione's and nuzzled her nose before nipping tenderly at her lower lip. "Really, love, it's okay."

Hermione breathed in the herbal scent that she had come to associate him over the years and allowed it to calm her. Her breathing slowed, her hands slipped around his neck from where she had been covering herself, and she pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Thank you," she whispered, the full weight of his words sinking in. She thought she had done a decent job of keeping her desire for Draco's father in her own mind, but apparently she hadn't been quite as subtle as she'd hoped.

Part of her was grateful he had noticed and had orchestrated, somewhat badly, a way to bring her and his father together for at least one night. One the other hand, she was thoroughly irritated that he didn't let her in on his little plot.

The irritation won out.

Before he knew it, Draco had been flung backwards as Hermione's hand smacked him full on in the chest, her breasts bouncing with the force of pushing him backwards. While she wasn't quite blazing with fury, she didn't look exactly pleased as she shouted, "You could have warned me, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco leaned back on his elbows and admired how her hair crackled with magic. Merlin he loved the witch - even when she was yelling at him, he loved her. He opted for a cheeky grin and a glance between her and his father. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

Hermione's brow crinkled and she opened her mouth to continue her tirade but Lucius cut in with a stern tone, "That's enough, Miss Granger." The witch immediately sat back on her heels at the implied command.

Lucius felt like the cat who got the cream at her immediate obedience. "Good girl," he praised causing a pretty flush to rise to her cheeks, rather than the all over embarrassed crimson she had turned earlier. He much preferred her rosy cheeks to her lobster-like appearance from before.

With a confident hand, Lucius reached forward and palmed Hermione's breast, his thumb and forefinger tweaking and rolling a dusky nipple between them.

"The moment you say the word "stop", my dear, this will cease." Lucius stated as Hermione's eyes fluttered back in her head and a breathy sigh escaped her lips. "Do you understand?" He needed to be certain she understood that while his son had orchestrated this, she was in full control. He wouldn't push her further than she wanted to go no matter how much he wanted to taste, tease, and touch every inch of her until she was utterly boneless.

Hermione nodded, leaning in to the touch. Lucius pinched her nipple harder causing the witch to squeak. "I require a verbal response when I ask you a question, Miss Granger." He caressed the abused nipple with the pads of his fingers and in a softer voice asked her again, "do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," she replied tentatively. "If I say stop, we will stop."

With a nod, Lucius returned to lightly teasing her breast, circling her areola with his fingertips and rolling the peaked nipple between them. "Thank you, my dear." He leaned forward and slipped another hand along the curve of her waist to settle at the small of her back. Pulling her forward into his chest and up onto her knees, Lucius pressed his lips tenderly against her forehead as his other hand slid down to cup her arse.

A cyclone of sensation was slowly making its way through Hermione's body. Her legs were tingly from kneeling so long, her nipple throbbed from where Lucius pinched it. She felt the warmth of Lucius' hands along her body and soft lips trail a line of kisses over her nose before landing on her lips. Having not heard the rustle of fabric or the click of his dragonhide boots, Hermione knew Draco was watching and that led to a rush of blood to her cunt, causing her clit to throb with need. She attempted to rub her thighs together to quell the ache between them but it did little to help. She desperately wanted someone's hands, mouth, cock - _something_ \- to touch her since Draco had left her wanting when he left the room earlier.

"What do you want, my dear?" Lucius asked as he ran a finger slowly up and down the curve of her spine.

"Touch me." Hermione's response was immediate but when Lucius withdrew all contact from her body, she quickly added a "please."

"I was touching you," Lucius teased, easing a finger along her jaw, forcing her eyes to his once more. "Shall I touch you elsewhere or continue as I was before?"

"Somewhere else," she muttered, looking away from his piercing gaze.

Hermione released a groan as Lucius skated his fingertips across her collar bone. "Here?" That was exactly _not_ where she wanted him to touch her.

She managed to lift her eyes to his uttering a soft, "No."

Watching Hermione become so aroused under his father's touch had Draco in a bit of a state. Hiis clothing felt itchy, his trousers were too tight, and the room was entirely too warm. He reached a hand forward to touch Hermione where he knew she wanted to be touched only to have his hand swatted away by his father.

"Wait," mouthed Lucius before he turned his attention back to the witch in his arms. Draco relaxed at that. He'd been worried his father would be exceptionally possessive of his witch - but it was a risk he had been willing to take to give his father and Granger what they both wanted. His father's command to "wait" merely implied that he had other plans for her. Plans that would hopefully also involve him.

"Then where, Miss Granger?" Lucius continued to lightly tickle and tease Hermione's torso, hips, and stomach, intentionally avoiding her quim and breasts.

Hermione knew she needed to respond but finding the words was proving difficult. She'd never been spoken to like this before, had never been told to ask for what she wanted. She'd fantasized about it, of course, but none of her partners had ever teased her quite in this manner. It was one thing to speak to one's girlfriends about one's genitals… it was quite another to admit to the two wizards before her that she just wanted a cock in her cunt. Or fingers, or someone's tongue. She wasn't in the mood to be picky. She just wanted someone to bloody well touch her.

She could feel her entire face heating as she finally whispered the words she'd been thinking, "my cunt."

With a nod from his father, Draco's hand darted forward to part her folds, his fingers slipping into her wet heat as he slowly drove his fingers in and out of her pussy while his thumb circled her clit.

Lucius' head dipped down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, his teeth lightly nipping against the hardened bud as his hands skated down her back to cup her arse. Hermione's hands found their way into Lucius' hair as she rocked against Draco's fingers, sighing in relief at the sensation. As her core tightened, she tugged at the strands, incoherent sounds escaping her lips. They could be grunts, moans, names, or praises to the founders for all she knew. She was in a state of utter bliss as Draco's fingers curled within her and Lucius' mouth attacked the sensitive flesh of her neck while his fingers teased the already tender peaks of her nipples.

As soon as her orgasm crashed over her, Hermione found herself pushed onto her hands and knees and vaguely registered the sounds of belts unbuckling and trousers being dropped to the floor. The sight of a shirt being cast to the side caught her eye out of her peripheral vision. Her mind was swimming with stars still flashing before her eyes as she felt the head of someone's cock pressing at her entrance. Eyes fluttered open to reveal Draco in front of her, stroking his hardened member as he poised it in front of her lips.

Sweet mother of Merlin.

Hermione opened her mouth and her tongue darted out to taste the salty-bitter precum glistening at the tip of Draco's cock as fingers threaded through her hair and she felt her head being pulled back before it touched the velvety tip. She groaned at the loss of contact she hadn't made.

"Ask nicely, my dear." Lucius commanded from behind, his hand still threaded in her curls, keeping her just an inch or so away from Draco, while the other kept his cock poised at her entrance.

A desperate plea fell from her lips before she even registered she was speaking. "Please…"

They must have been having some kind of silent conversation over her head because neither of them moved. A moment later, the hard crack of a hand landed on her arse as the hand holding her hair tightened slightly. A loud yelp morphed into a moan as the same hand caressed the abused flesh.

"While I love the way you beg, my dear, please is not a question. I told you to _ask_ nicely." Lucius leaned over the witch to whisper the words in her ear, a smirk upon his lips. It had been ages since he'd had such a willing, wanton witch beneath him and he was going to take every ounce of submission she would give him. He had no qualms about making a witch beg for what she wanted but he expected her to follow orders and he had explicitly told her to ask. As Lucius gave her time to respond, he admired the handprint he left on her backside. When she began taking just a bit too long to respond to his demand, he followed up with a smack to her other arse cheek.

Draco had never seen Hermione quite this desperate for anything before as he often catered to her pleasure within forcing words from her mouth, instinctively knowing where she needed to be touched to send her singing and soaring. The way his father manipulated her with his words and just a hint of painful pleasure was mesmerizing Her skin was flushed and glistening with tiny droplets of sweat and as a breathy moan escaped her parted lips, she rocked back and forth on her knees, desperate for more contact with one of the men. She didn't care witch at this point, again - she wasn't picky.

Lucius clicked his tongue and rained yet another blow down on her arse. "We're waiting, pet."

When Hermione finally pried her tongue from the top of her mouth, she sank her teeth into her bottom lip before uttering, "Please, will you fuck me." It was a wonder they could make out her words because they seemed to tumble from her lips in a jumble of phonemes.

Draco wasted no time pushing into her opened mouth as soon as she uttered the last syllable while Lucius slipped easily between her folds and into her cunt. They coordinated their movements silently; when one pushed, the other pulled, each relishing in the sounds the witch between them was making.

Hermione's tongue felt like heaven on Draco's cock as he fucked her mouth. Her tongue actively traced familiar patterns along the underside from the base to the tip as he slid between her lips to the back of her throat. Feeling the contractions her mouth made around him was enough to send him over the edge and re resorted to reciting potions ingredients in his mind to hold off his impending orgasm.

Lucius grasped Hermione's hips, drawing her back against him as he buried himself within her again and again at a relentless pace. The sounds he was drawing from the witch as she sucked his son's cock were like music to his ears. After raking his short nails along her back and watching the red lines form with a satisfied glint in his eye, his hand traveled between her legs. Opening his fingers, he positioned them so her clit slid between them and with each rock of their hips moving in tandem, his fingers caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sliding his hands into her curls, Draco gathered Hermione's hair in one of his hands, moving the other beneath her to pinch of her nipples as he continued his assault on her mouth. In another handful of thrusts, he was coming down her throat with a pleasured groan, the hot spurts causing her to sputter and gag momentarily before she began to swallow. When he pulled his softening member from between her lips, his father wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her upright as he continued to fuck her, the slap of flesh and flesh sounding loudly in the quiet of the library.

Draco could barely make out the amber of Hermione's eyes as she panted and moaned with each thrust. Shifting forward on his knees, Draco cupped her cheeks in his palms before sliding his fingers into her hair.

"Let go, love," Draco whispered against her lips before pressing his own to hers, tongue darting into her mouth and tasting himself. Her scream was stifled by his mouth pressing against hers as her walls tightened and clenched around Lucius's cock. Lucius' hand drifted across her chest and to the base of her throat as her orgasm hit, entwining his fingers in the ribbons he found there. With a few more thrusts, the elder Malfoy was emptying himself within the witch with a groan, his head dropping against her shoulder from behind as he held her tight against him.

The three of them collapsed in a tangle of limbs at the base of the Christmas tree mere moments later. Hermione pressed her head against Draco's chest and nuzzled her nose against him, pressing soft kisses to the skin she found there as Lucius' arm snaked around her from behind, caressing the curve of her hip and her stomach.

With a giggle, Hermione placed one hand over Lucius' hand which had settled on her abdomen and intertwined the other with one of Draco's. "Happy Christmas to me," she whispered with a smile dancing upon her lips.

"Happy Christmas, love, father," Draco replied, tilting his head to drop a kiss upon her curls.

Lucius squeezed Hermione tightly against him, pressing his chest firmly against her back as he nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck. "You, my dear, were the perfect present."

"Can we do this again next Christmas?" Hermione asked, turning her head to feather a kiss along Lucius' jaw as Draco squeezed her hand.

"Why wait?"


End file.
